Kingdom Hearts: InfiniteX
by Kiki Purry
Summary: Three Nobodies find themselves back in the real world with a destiny that's sure to change their lives they once knew forever. Takes place right after Kingdom Hearts II. I'll be telling each story from their own point of view. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura. Other characters belong to me.
1. The Beginning

Falling...  
Falling in reverse.  
Seconds turns into minutes, minutes turns into hours, hours turns into days, days turns into weeks, and weeks turns into months.  
They were falling, yet not moving an inch.  
Surrounding them, was an infinite amount of space and time, as if they were floating in some sort of... dimension.

"Is this what happens when you fade away? Is this the fate of a Nobody? We truly are fascinating... aren't we? No one, not even us Nobodies have the slightest ideology based on what happens to one of us after we meet our ends. Will we stay like this... forever?"

A red haired man with emerald orbs rubbed his temple in thought.

It had been day number thirty-six after his tragic end, and he had been counting the seconds from the beginning.

They had all began losing hope. Hope, that in some way, they might be given the chance to live again. If not as their past self, but as a new one.

Axel, number VIII of the Organization XIII, laid on his back while staring up at the empty sky. He was one of the few that had still held onto his dreams, and had hoped that they would someday come true.

"Axel..." He heard his name being called out by a strange and yet familiar voice.

He gasped and looked up at the blank sky to see drawings of his memories quickly flying in, and a hand reaching out.

"Take my hand, let me be your guide."

Confused and yet unsure, he slowly took the hand and felt a burst of energy slam through the core of his body.

This time, he was falling, and he was definitely getting somewhere...

He felt himself fall through a deep dark hole into a white room with only a table and chair, and drawings scattered among the floor and walls.

"What is this? It's all so familiar... have I been here before?" He looked around and felt something wriggle underneath of him.

"A-Axel, you-you're squishing the l-life out of me!" Below him was a young man with platinum blonde hair and deep ocean colored eyes that was being smothered.

"Demyx? Oh, i'm sorry, hold on." He quickly climbed off of him and helped him up, to which the other man brushed off his black cloak and looked around.

"What is this strange place?" Demyx rubbed the back of his head, admiring the room.

"I know what it is and where we are... I just... can't seem to get the name of it out of my mouth." Axel replied, feeling a bit irritated.

The two began to walk around the room, looking at each of the pictures and noticing a pattern about them.

"Say, Axel, didn't this just happen to us?" He questioned, pointing at a specific set of doodles.

"Come to think of it, this is from before as well. You don't think... somebody has been watching us do you?" He looked at the other man concerned.

"Ugh, that's just creepy... I don't need any stalkers. What if... what if it's aliens that want to suck out our brains and sacrifice us to their leader?!" The blonde covered his mouth.

"Aliens? I never thought about it until now... but..." Axel rubbed his chin.

"Oh come on you two, you've been dipping in the eggnog for too long. Aliens? What complete and utter nonsense... get real fellas." A black haired man crossed his arms, walking into the room with a smirk on his face.

The blonde gasped and the other man looked at him strangely.

"Xiggy, you're here too?"

He nodded and leaned against the door.

"Is there anymore of the Organization here, Xigbar?" Axel asked.

"No, i'm afraid it's just the three of us."

"I see. None of this seems to make any sense. Why would we be the only ones to return?"

He shook his head.

"To be honest with you Axel, i'm not the least bit concerned. I'm just relieved to be out of that never ending space. But, it does make me a bit curious. First things first though, let's check this place out. See if anything suspicious or out of the ordinary is happening. Axel, you check downstairs. Demyx can take the west hall and i'll take the right. We can cover more ground if we split up. Understood?"

Both men replied with a 'right!' and began heading out of the strange white room.

~∞~

As they began searching through the mysterious mansion, Axel stopped as a strange shadow had appeared before him and a heartless had spawned.

"Want to fight? You've picked the wrong guy on the wrong day pal!" He took his battle stance and summoned his chakrams into his hands.

Before he could wipe out the heartless, it vanished out of thin air, causing Axel to put away his weapons and continue looking around.

"Guess not then." As he began to walk to the door he heard Demyx and Xigbar call out his name.

"Axel, come downstairs!"

"I'm coming!" He replied, leaving the room and making his way to them.

"We couldn't find anything in the mansion, so let's step outside and check there. Remember, don't let your guard down. Not even for a second."

They nodded and followed Xigbar out the door to search around. As they started to look, Demyx fell to his knees, holding his chest.

"Demyx, what's the matter? Hey, are you okay?!" Axel ran over along with Xigbar to help their friend.

"M-My chest... what... what is this feeling? It's... it's beating. I don't understand? What is happening to me?!" He stared at the ground confused.

"Isn't it obvious? You now have something that isn't very familiar to you. A heart." A strange voice explained.

The three looked over to their side to see a tall man in a red cloak with a mask over his face.

"Just who are you? What do you want?!" They shouted at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's no way to greet the person that brought you all back from the darkness." He shook his index finger at them.

"From... the darkness? But... how? Just who are you?" Xigbar shouted.

"Don't worry, you'll all get your hearts. Slowly, but surely. As for who I am... that information will come to you very soon. Until we meet again, gentlemen." He disappeared.

"Just who was that guy? He brought us back?" Axel wondered.

Demyx slowly stood up, still holding his chest.

"Man this is painful... what do we do now guys?"

Xigbar looked around.

"First things first. How about we scope out this place, maybe find some answers... and that guy again."

Demyx nodded.

I wonder... what could that guy have meant by "from the darkness"? Does he mean... that we're no longer Nobodies? But what about the rest of the Organization? I'm so lost... nothing is making any sense right now!


	2. Separate Ways

As they began scouting around the dark forest they noticed bright lights flashing before them and a tall white door appearing right before their eyes.

Xigbar summoned his arrow guns and ran through the doorway with Demyx and Axel following him and the door slamming shut behind them.

"Where is he?! Stop toying with us and show yourself!" He demanded.

The three Nobodies guarded each other waiting for the man to appear.

Before them he stood, mocking them with his horrid laughter.

"My, you sure are the aggressive one... aren't you number II?" He snapped his fingers and behind him stood three entries.

"Goodbye for now boys!" The man ran through the middle door and disappeared.

"Oh no you don't!", Xigbar shouted and looked back at Demyx and Axel. "I'm going after him. This is where we go our own ways. I'll see you guys at the end!" He charged off and into the middle door, having it shut behind him.

The two men looked at each other unsure and over at the doors.

Axel smirked and patted the blonde's shoulder.

"Xigbar is right Demyx... this is where we go our own ways. I'll take the right. I do believe... that beyond these doors something is going to change. It's like they always say... behind an open door lies mysteries and secrets that are just waiting to be unraveled. Got it memorized?"

Demyx nodded and watched as his friend walked through the right door and disappeared.

"Well Demyx... it's your turn." He gulped and summoned his sitar, running through the door on the left.


	3. Rough Landing

_Dear Sora, if you receive this letter I need you to find some way to get into contact with me. It's urgent-_

"No, no, no. That's no good. I need to think of a good way to phrase it... but I just can't think of anything!" King Mickey sighed, tapping his pen against his forehead.

"Think Mickey, think-" As he looked up at the ceiling, he trailed off and began thinking about his memories with his friends Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Just then... a scream came from the hallway before him.

"That was Minnie's voice! I have to go help her!" He jumped over his desk and summoned his keyblade to hand, running out the door to find a man wearing a black cloak kneeled before Minnie, rubbing his head.

"Ow, what is this place?" He took off his hood and looked over at Mickey, confused.

"A mouse?"

Mickey pointed his keyblade at him with a baffled look on his face.

"You! You are part of the Organization XIII! But... I thought we took care of all of you guys!?"

The blonde haired boy began to stand up but winced at the pain growing in his chest and pointed at the king.

"The pain from earlier... ooh it hurts..." He held onto his chest and toppled over.

Mickey put away his keyblade and ran over, looking at him concerned.

"I can't wield my sitar, so there's no use in me trying to put up a fight. If you... if you want to put an end to me then go ahead... this pain... it's so intense... my chest hurts."

The king rested his hand on the man's arm and looked at his queen.

"Minnie, will you get him some water?"

She nodded and ran down the hallway, leaving the two alone.

"You're chest? May I... may I see?"

The man looked at him confused and rolled on his back, covering his eyes with his arm.

Mickey moved his hand and pressed his hand against his chest and gasped.

"You Nobodies... you aren't whole... but... you have a heartbeat, and it's beating fast."

Demyx wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at the mouse.

"This... this man from earlier... he told me that I had something that wasn't familiar to me... a heart... but I don't see how that's at all possible, I-" He stopped as water was thrown in his face by the queen.

Mickey tried not to laugh but couldn't resist.

"Minnie! That's not what I meant! Haha!"

She looked at the young man all cute and innocent.

"I'm so sorry! It comes as an instinct when your the queen. Bad guys don't usually come around... but when they do they better watch out! Queen Minnie is protecting her castle no matter what!"

The young man sat up and squeezed the water from his hair.

"Yes well, next time i'd like it to drink, not to bathe in. Anyways, what is this place?"

Mickey chuckled.

"This is my castle. I'm King Mickey and this is my wife Queen Minnie. I'm guessing you got in by that big hole in the ceiling..."

Demyx rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I had took quite the landing... sorry about that... I can fix it-"

Mickey looked at him and laughed.

"Thanks but no... I have someone to do that already. Care to explain why you're here?"

Demyx nodded.

"After I split up with Axel and Xiggy I was running through this white doorway... and I made my way into this bright white light! And next thing I knew it, i'm falling through your castle ceiling, and tadaa! Here I am! But... what does it all mean?"

Mickey rubbed his chin and looked up.

"Maybe it's some sort of space-time continuum... but, my biggest question is who is the man behind this? Are you three the only ones to come back?"

The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know! That's what the three of us were trying to figure out before we separated. Oh! Before we came to the mysterious white doors he told us something... what was it... oh! He said, _'Don't worry, you'll all get your hearts. Slowly, but surely. As for who I am... that information will come to you very soon.' _and then, poof! He was gone. Xiggy went chasing after him..."

Mickey looked at me unsure, but then nodded.

"I see, and then you ended up here with no idea where the other two went. Well, since you have a heart now... what do you think about becoming one with the light?"

Demyx stared at him concerned.

"Become... one with the light? Look mouse, I don't know if you know this... but I am originally from Organization XIII... i'm not really "one with the light" if you get what I mean..."

Mickey smirked and crossed his arms.

"How about we change that mister... oh, i'm afraid I don't know your name."

The young man held out his hand and grinned.

"Demyx, just call me Demyx."

The mouse took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Follow me Demyx, we have a lot to discuss." He began walking down the right of the hallway, having the young man follow him.

Now that he has a heart, maybe, just maybe, we can pull him from the darkness and provide him with some light for this new heart of his. Who knows? He might surprise us... and... I need to be cautious of this mysterious man that gave these three hearts. He could be good or evil for all I know.


End file.
